Negima Meets Mythbusters!
by Xascul
Summary: What happens when the cast of Negima does a Mythbusters episode and tries to bust vampire myths? Starring, Negi, Asuna, Chao, Satomi, Evangeline, Chachamaru, my OC, Yuunagi and Lunar! This is my first attempt at a self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fun idea I had for a while. I have done three stories so far that are relatively sad and tragic, so I thought I might write something with a change in tone. This is also my first try at a self-insert.

Disclaimer: All characters except Xascul and Lunar are owned by Ken Akamatsu. Xascul is myself, and Lunar is Lunardragon2607.

* * *

Negima meets Mythbusters!

Mythbusters Special: Vampire Myths

Starring: Lunardragon2607 (Lunar for short), Chao Lingshen, Hakase Satomi, Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Chachamaru Karakuri, Evangeline A. K. McDowell, Xascul (myself) and Kazumi Asakura

Kazumi: On this episode of mythbusters, Xascul and Lunar are going to test out several vampire myths that has sprung around over the years.

Kazumi: Who are the Mythbusters?

Kazumi: Xascul

Xascul: Remember, don't try this at home, we're what'd you call 'experts.'

Kazumi: Lunar

Lunar: I reject your reality and substitute my own!

Kazumi: Joining them are Chao Lingshen, and Hakase Satomi, the Mythbusters build team.

Kazumi: Vampire myths have been around for centuries. Vampires are undead creatures who are said to be immortal. Some sources say that they exist to haunt relatives much like a ghost who hangs around after death. Historical depictions of vampires have been 'walking corpses' while more modern depictions have been more handsome or beautiful. With the publication of Bram Stoker's Count Dracula, there were several new myths that came to be.

Lunar: I can't believe we actually get to test out vampire myths, I've always wanted to try this!

Xascul: You know in order to these myths we're going to need a vampire.

Lunar: You're right I wonder where are we going to get a real life vampire? Hmm.

Kazumi: As it turns out, they do not have to look very far to find one. They have asked Mahora Academy's own resident vampire, Evangeline A. K. McDowell.

Eva: I still can't believe you talked me into this.

Xascul: Well you probably were told what we are going to do with you?

Eva: Yes, and I better get compensation for this!

Lunar: You are going to get lots of blood and we agreed that we are not going to use leeks so don't complain Eva. Plus, think about how much your popularity will increase.

Eva: Well I suppose.

Negi: Waaahhh! You're not really going to kill her are you?

Eva: Did you forget boya? I'm immortal, none of those idiotic methods will kill me, the Dark Evangel!

Xascul: You have lived for a long time, do you think there's any plausibility to these myths?

Eva: I've heard of most of the methods and they have worked on other vampires, but I doubt they will work on me! I'm the Undying Mage remember?

Lunar: Well to show the readers once and for all, we're going to test all these myths out.

Kazumi: The first myth come from Dracula where Prof. Van Helsing kills Count Dracula with a stake through the heart. Chao and Satomi get busy by building a coffin exactly the same as in movie while Xascul and Lunar are preparing some sharpened wooden stakes.

Xascul: So the first myth we're going to test out is will a vampire die if we stuck a wooden stake in its heart.

Kazumi: Right now we are building a coffin for Eva to lay in. It's a little strange why her bed in her cottage is not a coffin, but then again, her room is more or less like a normal child's room.

Chachamaru: Master likes the comfort of a normal room and her dolls.

Asuna: Yeah, I remember seeing her one time drinking some tea with her dolls, it was like a tea party! For once she did not seem like an evil vampire at all!

Eva: What was that Kagurazaka?!

Lunar: Now, now Eva, please calm down, why don't you have a look at your new coffin?

Xascul: We have three types of wood we're going to test out: pine, cedar and white oak.

Kazumi: The coffin is completed with red velvet lining and her name stamped on the cover.

Eva: Hmph. Not bad craftsmanship.

Lunar: You didn't by any chance really had to sleep in a coffin before?

Eva: Actually yes, for several decades before I became a shinso, I did in fact had to sleep in a coffin during the day. It was really uncomfortable though.

Kazumi: Eva climbs into the coffin and pretends to sleep.

Xascul: Ok, Eva, are you ready?

Eva: Uhh, whatever, it won't work...

Kazumi: First up it's the pine stake. He stabs her right in the heart. Moments later, Eva regenerates the wound.

Xascul:Well that seemed to have no affect whatsoever.

Lunar: Shall we move on to the cedar?

Kazumi: The cedar stake is next and Lunar has the honor of doing the stabbing. Again he hit her heart, and just like with the pine stake, Eva simply regenerates.

Lunar: Damn, I was so sure that the stronger cedar stake would have done a little more damage, but apparently that is not the case...

Xascul: Well it looks like that one is busted as well.

Kazumi: Last but not least it's the white oak. Supposedly this is the best kind of wood to stab a vampire with. Xascul this time will do the stabbing.

Xascul: Here we go.

Kazumi: He stabs Eva smack in her heart, but again, Eva just regenerates.

Xascul: Nothing.

Kazumi: So the myth that you can kill a vampire with a wooden stake through the heart is busted.

Lunar: What is the verdict on this myth Xascul?

Xascul: Well, we just proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that wooden stakes through the heart just simply won't work. We tried all three stakes, none of which damaged Evangeline. I say it's busted.

Lunar: Busted.

Eva: See? I told you it wouldn't work. Now Chachamaru, I would like some tea, Earl Grey with lemon and sugar.

Xascul: Can you make two cups Chachamaru? I'd shall like some as well.

Chachamaru: Very well master, Xascul-san. (bows and leaves).

End of first myth, break for commercial.

* * *

What do you think? Is this not a brilliant idea?

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kazumi: This next myth was inspired by the novel Dracula and has become a classic vampire preventive measure. You have some garlic and you wrap it around yourself.

Xascul: Ah, yes, I've always wondered about this. So the myth is that you could ward off a vampire with garlic.

Lunar: A classic myth eh? How do you think we should go about to test this one?

Xascul: I think we should get some garlic, start with one clove, and keep increasing the number of cloves until we can prove that it will ward off a vampire.

Lunar: I think that's a good idea, let's go out and buy some garlic.

Kazumi: So Xascul and Lunar head out to the local market to buy some garlic while Chao and Satomi investigate further the science behind the myth.

Satomi: We did some research on this myth to see what garlic has that wards off vampires. Garlic has a special substance called phytoncide which gives it that characteristic pungent, spicy flavor when used in cooking. The phytochemicals responsible for the sharp flavor of garlic are produced when the plant's cells are damaged. When a cell is broken by chopping, chewing, or crushing, enzymes stored in cell vacuoles trigger the breakdown of several sulfur-containing compounds stored in the cell fluids. Among the members of the onion family, garlic has by far the highest concentrations of initial reaction products, making garlic much more potent than onions, shallots, or leeks. Although people have come to enjoy the taste of garlic, these compounds are believed to have evolved as a defensive mechanism, deterring animals from eating the plant. To ward off vampires, garlic could be worn, hung in windows or rubbed on chimneys and keyholes.

Kazumi: So the chemical phytoncide is the agent responsible for warding off vampires.

Lunar: We know Eva hates leeks, and because phytoncide is present in both vegetables, it should be able to deter her as well.

Xascul: We have some garlic cloves that we bought from the market and we are just going to hold it at various distances in front of Eva here to see if anything happens.

Kazumi: Chao has graciously volunteered to be the guinea pig for this experiment.

Chao: I often use garlic in my cooking so the smell should not be a problem.

Kazumi: First up it is one clove of garlic and we are going to measure the distance of how far does Eva have to be when the garlic starts to affect her.

Xascul: So one clove of garlic is not enough, let's go up to three.

Kazumi: This time they're going to me using a three clove necklace, will that be enough to ward off Eva?

Kazimi: Lunar is standing in the designated spot and Eva is approaching him slowly.

Satomi: Ok, we're at 20 feet, 15 feet, 10 feet, 5 feet, 0 feet, well, that still is not enough.

Ok, well it's obvious that we need a lot more garlic to try and deter a vampire.

Eva: This is a waste of my time. I'm going back to my cottage.

Negi: Master! Please stay!

Asuna: I thought you'd get blood after this as compensation.

Eva: No amount of blood will satisfy me of this humiliation!

Xascul: What if we told you that the blood is donated blood from the Thousand Master? Plus I'll throw in a pint of my own to seal the deal.

Eva: Really? Hmm... well if that's the case I'll stay and finish your stupid experiments.

Negi: Wah! You are willingly going to give your blood to Master Eva?

Eva: You're the first I've heard who'd do it, I'm impressed at your confidence, or stupidity.

Asuna: Hey! You don't have to be so mean to him!

Eva: In case you forgot because of you lack of brainpower, I'm EVIL!

Asuna: Hey! Don't take your anger out on me!

Xascul: Uhhh, the things one has to do to persuade an evil mage and vampire these days... what's next? Kissing her feet?

Lunar: Umm, why don't we just move on to the experiment?

Xascul: Ok, so what do you think we are doing wrong, we have the garlic, we are wearing it the same way it is shown in the movies, is there supposed to be a special method of holding it?

Eva: Geeze you're not doing anything wrong, it's because I've built up an immunity to garlic, it won't work.

Lunar: Alright then, but we just want to see how much it would take.

Kazumi: Chao and Satomi have crafted a necklace composed of twelve garlic cloves, this time, Xascul is going to be wearing it.

Xascul(wearing necklace): I can feel the stinging of my eyes already, they say garlic is good for your health, but I think this might be overdoing it.

Kazumi: The setup is complete and we're ready to try again. Eva approaches Xascul with the necklace, while everyone else monitors her carefully of any sort of reaction. Remarkably, even twelve garlic cloves are not enough to deter Eva.

Xascul: Whew! I'm glad to be rid of that thing, it takes a lot of nerve to stand still with a circle of garlic around your head, and facing the strongest vampire in the world. I was sweating like crazy right at the end.

Eva: Meh, thanks for the compliment, now tell me something that I don't know.

Kazumi: So even with entire necklace of garlic it is still not enough to deter her.

Xascul: Are we just going to leave it at that?

Lunar: Of course not, we have a lot of garlic here, why don't we open this wide up and see what we can do.

Kazumi: They're going to use all the garlic they have. 150 cloves.

Lunar: Okay this is 150 cloves of garlic test, begin.

Kazumi: They pile up all the cloves and clock the distance which Eva approaches.

Chachamaru: Master, are you sure you want to do this?

Eva: Yes, however much I dislike it, but I get Nagi's blood. I can't wait till after this is over to taste it!

Asuna: Well what'd ya know? When it comes to blood, Eva acts like a regular excited kid on her birthday...

Eva: Shut up!

Chachamaru: You have no idea the lengths Master has had to go through to get enough blood every day in the early years when she was a vampire. You'd be amazed at how much blood she can consume despite her small size.

Xascul: I've been wondering about that too. How much blood can you consume at one time?

Eva: Oh, about seven or eight gallons, nine, if I'm really thirsty.

Lunar and Xascul: Eeeek!

Satomi: Uh, maybe we should get back to business?

Lunar: Yes, yes I think you're right.

Kazumi: Eva approaches the pile of garlic and all seems normal. However, at around twenty feet, she slowly backs away.

Xascul: Haha! Well will you at that! It appears that it does actually work!

Lunar: This was one myth which I was hoping wouldn't work, but it appears that garlic is actually plausible. Eva did seem somewhat scared of them.

Xascul: Well it is, but is way beyond anything practical. I would think that the smell from so much garlic will actually overwhelm the person trying to ward off a vampire even more so than the vampire itself. Plus your body would stink from that smell for a long time, not really good if you are going on a date that night.

Lunar: Right, the myth is that you could ward off a vampire with a single clove of garlic, we had the same setup as in the movie, but completely different results.

Xascul: And not to mention that we had to use our whole arsenal of garlic to even shy her away from it. Plus, I doubt that you'd be carrying a large bag of garlic around all the time unless you're really that desperate.

Lunar: So what is the call on this myth Xascul?

Xascul: I'd have to say busted.

Lunar: I'd have to agree. Busted.

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Negima Myths 3

Kazumi: For this myth we would like to introduce one of our mythterns, Yuunagi! This myth was her idea and we thought it was only fair if she worked on this as well.

Yuunagi: Hi everyone! It's so great to be here on this show!

Chachamaru: Hello.

Eva: Hmmph.

Asuna: Hi there!

Negi: Hi. It's very nice to meet you.

Lunar: Glad to have you here. So what is this myth you wanted to test out?

Yuunagi: Ok so this myth comes from a vampire hunter where he is trapped and bleeding and is being chased by a vampire. He then sees a pig, cuts it and uses its blood as bait and escapes the vampire.

Satomi: This test should be simple enough, we're going to get some pig's blood and we're going to ask someone to cut themselves. Then we are going to blindfold Eva and see if she can tell the difference. What do you guys think?

Yunnagi: That sounds fine. Plus I think we should see that if you do cut yourself, how far do you have to be in order to be out of range.

Chao: Sort of like when the shark myths, where we drip some blood to see if it would attack.

Lunar: Correct. Except we'll have to tweak it for a vampire.

Xascul: I think that is great idea and for added bonus, I think we should measure out how far do you have to get in order to avoid getting your blood sucked. I was wondering about that when I was reading Vampire Hunter.

Lunar: What's that?

Xascul: Well, there is one scene where a human gets cut by accident and he gets attacked by a vampire.

Yuunagi: I think that we should get a few different types of blood and put next to a batch of human blood and see if she goes for the animal blood and if she does, which blood will be a good substitute?

Lunar: Let's get to it then.

Xascul: After this is over, there is going to be whole new meaning to "there will be blood spilled tonight!" Ha!

Kazumi: So the Mythbusters are going to be getting blood and donating blood. Lots of it.

Eva: All this blood is making me thirsty...

Negi: Ehh! It's not the full moon tonight is it?

Chachamaru: No it is not. Professor, you should be fine.

Negi: That is not very reassuring.

Satomi: We have three different types of blood we are going to be using: chicken blood, dog blood and pig's blood.

Yuunagi: Pig's blood might actually be a good substitute because the overall composition is similar enough to human blood which might fool your average day vampire.

Kazumi: While they are busy setting up the blood tests, let's do some learning.

Yuunagi: I was asked to some research on shinso vampires or daywalkers. Regular vampires started to becoming more commonplace around the 15th century. Normally vampires will be either damaged or killed by sunlight, but there was a small, handful of vampires who learned how to walk during the day. It wasn't until recently that the term 'daywalker' was invented by none other . Eva as some people might know is a daywalker vampire. Supposedly they are not only immune to sunlight, but they are also immune to things like garlic and even holy water.

Eva: Ha! And none of those vampires can compare to me!

Asuna: Must you always brag about that?

Eva: Because I AM the strongest there is!

Chachamaru: For future reference, please do not make Master angry.

Xascul: I'm afraid she's right.

Eveyone else: Huh?!

Xascul: Well I was looking up a list of known daywalkers of this century and there is only nineteen of the them, and guess what? Count Dracula is not one of them! Anyways, many other ones like Karin from Chibi Vampire, Hazuki from Moon Phase, Arcueid Brunestud from Tsukuhime, Blade and Alucard from Hellsing. All of them are quite powerful, but none of them is also a spellcaster like Eva here. The closest is by far Alucard, and he has even more abilities than Eva does such as invisibility and hypnosis.

Eva: I'm impressed. Where did you get that information?

Xascul: Uh, like everything else I start with wikipedia and I research the individual characters from more reliable sources. Plus I have a friend who's also a vampire hunter, part time though.

Negi: Eh?! Really?

Eva: Hmm, I shall like to meet this Alucard. I want to prove to everyone that there isn't another vampire out there who can beat me!

Xascul: Well, this all really subjective because Alucard might win in terms of the sheer number of abilities he has but in sheer firepower, you'd win hands down.

Eva: I see, maybe you're not so bad after all.

Chao: That's quite impressive.

Xascul: Please, it wasn't so hard to find. Though it would also be appropriate to say that although comparing power of other vampires is more ambiguous, one concrete fact that no one can deny is that Eva is also the smallest of all vampires. Every other vampire that's on the list appears at least or over sixteen years of age, while Eva only appears ten.

Yuunagi: I suppose that's true.

Eva: Hey! It's not my fault that I was bitten at a young age!

Kazumi: Now that we know what daywalkers are, let's go over to the mythbusters and see if their appetites for blood.

Satomi: We have three blood samples we're going to test. We picked these three because in the old days these were animals one might come across in the country and if you were to slaughter one, these would be a good substitute blood.

Chao: The test is simple. Satomi and I have built a rig which will cut the four packs of blood in front of Eva and will see which one she goes for. Plain and simple.

Kazumi: Eva takes her position at two-hundred feet from the four packs of blood. Chao stands by and gives the countdown.

Chao: Okay everyone behind the screen! And we're live in three, two, one!

Kazumi: The trigger cuts all the blood packs cleanly and Eva is thirsty.

Xascul: Oh, wait, here she comes.

Kazumi: Eva hurdles to the blood packs and dives straight for the one on the far right.

Lunar: Hey! What'ya know? She went for the human blood just like that!

Xascul: I think that was pretty definitive in that even with four blood packs she still was able to find the human one.

Yunnagi: Do you think we should do another run just to be sure?

Eva: I actually don't mind so much anymore, this is actually kind of fun. I also don't mind doing it again.

Lunar: Sure why not?

Kazumi: The packs are refilled and rearranged and the rig is reset.

Chao: Ok so this the second blood finding test in three, two, one!

Kazumi: Again Eva charges at the blood packs and once again she nails the human blood.

Xascul: Excellent! That was great!

Yunnagi: So now that we know she'll go after human blood, is this myth busted?

Lunar: Not quite, this is not necessarily an ideal set up this only shows that she can tell the difference between blood. It does not tell you what will happen if we have a live person.

Xascul: Correct. Although we have shown that she can tell blood apart, we can't call it busted until we do this for real.

Lunar: I see and who is going to be the guinea pig?

(everyone in the room looks at Xascul)

Xascul: Wait, why are you guys looking at me for?

Chao: I think it is safe to say you are going to be it.

Satomi: You have to take one for the team.

Xascul: Okay fine. This all for science.

Negi: Ehhhh! Are you sure about this?

Asuna: Yeah, you do know that this IS Evangeline we're talking about right? She'll drain you dry in a heartbeat!

Xascul: (sarcastically) Oh, I doubt my blood will taste that good, besides I've tasted before when I got cut a few days ago, wasn't all that great.

Asuna: Right...

Kazumi: This last test is going to add the human element.

Yuunagi: This is going to show the absolute worst case scenario. If we show that Eva will go after the blood on a live human being, I think it's safe to call this myth busted.

Kazumi: So while Yuunagi is preparing a bag of pig's blood, Xascul is busy preparing for his worst nightmare: standing down a four- foot three-inch vampire.

Xascul: So I'm going to cut myself on the arm, not too much though, and we're going to start at five hundred feet. We have the pig's blood here which we are going to cut at the same time and if it somehow attracts Eva, then we can say we busted this myth.

Kazumi: Everything is ready and set up in an ideal situation for a vampire attack. Xascul is standing two-hundred feet from Eva and is cut. At the same time, the pig's blood is cut.

Xascul: I'm sweating like mad over here. Stress on a daily basis is probably not good for you.

Kazumi: Eva slowly walks down toward the two blood types. At around 150 feet she licks her lips.

Xascul: Oh geeze!

Xascul: Well I think that was a good test, she clearly could tell the difference between human blood and animal blood.

Eva: I smell blood...

Kazumi: Eva slowly approaches Xascul, ignoring the pig's blood and starts licking his cut.

Eva: Hmmm... your blood is very... tasty... I wonder... what blood type are you?

Xascul: Uh..uh... I really don't wish to tell you...

Eva: (demandingly) Answer me!

Xascul: Ugh... AB positive...

Eva: Hmmm... I see... a fine delicacy your blood is to me...

Kazumi: Well, this is a surprise.

Xascul: Oh great, now I'm becoming walking candy to her, what next?

Lunar: Yo, you alright buddy?

Xascul: Just a little dazed, I can't believe she did that though. She grabbed me and pulled me towards her. That is the first time I've ever been scared of a ten-year-old girl before. That little experience back there just put a whole new meaning to "looks can kill."

Eva: I wasn't feared by millions around the world for so long for nothing. Now you know why.

Lunar: Well that settles it, there is no way animal's blood can fool a vampire.

Eva: Of course it can't, I've lived long enough to tell all sorts of different types of blood.

Xascul: Anyways, so the myth that you could fool a vampire with animal's blood is busted. We had three different types of blood to test and yet none of which were even remotely close to fooling Eva.

Yuunagi: Plus we have shown that you need to be at least one-hundred and fifty feet away from a vampire to be safe from them attacking you if you cut yourself.

Lunar: Yep, we showed that trying to fool a vampire, especially Eva, using animal blood as substitute just simply won't work. It's busted.

Chao, Satomi, Yunnagi: Busted.

Eva: Finally! We're finished! Chachamaru, prepare some tea again for me.

Chachamaru: Yes, Master. Right away.

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kazumi: These next myths come from a more religious background that vampires are weak against anything pure such as holy water, crosses, and silver blades.

Xascul: So here are two religious myths about vampires.

Lunar: Oh, you mean the one where you can spray holy water or plunge a cross into the vampire's heart and the vampire just dissolves.

Xascul: (to Lunar) Right, though a more plausible scenario would be water or holy water merely weakens a vampire's powers and may not actually destroy them.

Lunar: Well, only one way to find out. How should we test these myths then?

Yuunagi: Well it looks like these two myths shouldn't be too hard to do. Why don't we split up into two teams. One takes care of the holy water, and the other takes care of the crosses.

Lunar: Sounds like a plan.

Yuunagi: I'll go with Xascul then.

Lunar: And I'll go with Chao and Satomi.

Kazumi: The teams get busy on their respectful projects and it's not long before each team have their plans set.

Yuunagi: I've actually heard that vampires are scared of just pure water.

Xascul: Water that is not even holy you mean right?

Yuunagi: Correct. If you've seen Rosario+Vampire, there is a vampire who cannot come into contact with pool water even, but is fine with herbal water since the herbs remove the purity.

Xascul: Interesting, I think I know what you're talking about.

Yuunagi: Is that really true though, Chachamaru?

Chachamaru: Master has no problem with regular water. She can take a shower just fine and drinks water occasionally.

Xascul: So regular water is confirmed won't harm Eva. Shall we show the audience just to be safe?

Yuunagi: Sure, why not?

Kazumi: So once again our adorable yet evil vampire Evangeline is brought out.

(Eva walks into the room)

Eva: So what is it this time?

Xascul: Well we would like to test the myth that you can harm or weaken a vampire with holy water.

Eva: Ugh...fine.

Yuunagi: Don't worry this test won't take long. What we're going to do first is to pour just regular tap water on Eva's arm to see if it does anything.

(She pour the water on Eva's right arm)

Yuunagi: See? Nothing. Her skin looks exactly the same as before, no burn marks or anything.

Xascul: But what holy water?

Chachamaru: That I am not sure. Tests are required to find out.

Xascul: Why don't we get some holy water and splash Eva and see if it burns her skin or something.

Yuunagi: I can get some holy water, how about five gallons?

Xascul: I think that's a good amount.

Kazumi: The mythbusters, like always are going to start off small, just a few drops of holy water on Eva's skin.

Xascul: Here we have some holy water that we're going to pour on Eva. Now if this works we should see her skin burn. Now for safety reasons just in case it does happen, we have Negi and Konoka standing by to heal if things get out of hand. Okay this is the holy water on vampire test number one!

Kazumi: Xascul drips a few drops of water onto her skin and predictably, nothing happens.

Yuunagi: Okay that was really stupid. Shall we move on to one liter of holy water?

Xascul: Okay let's do that!

Kazumi: The two move on to a liter of holy water and see if that will get Eva nervous.

Yuunagi: Okay here we go!

(Water hits Eva's skin and nothing happens)

Yuunagi: Okay this is seriously getting ridiculous.

Eva: I do feel some slight headaches when you poured the water on me, plus I can feel a sort of barrier when I try to tap into my power.

Xascul: Eh?! Really! Now we are getting somewhere!

Yuunagi: But we can't definitively prove the holy water was the cause right?

Xascul: No, afraid not, we could ask her to try an blast an ice spell or something before we pour the holy water, and once again afterwards see if there is a change. If there is a change, we know that it had to have been the holy water.

Yuunagi: Then let's try that. Hey Eva! This is your chance to show the viewers some of your power, you can't say no to that right?

Eva: I suppose not. Okay I'll do it.

Kazumi: Not wanting to put there lives at risk, they move outside to an open field.

Eva: How big of a ice spell should I cast?

Yuunagi: I don't think it matters, just remember how much power you used now because you need to use the same amount for our next test.

Eva: Okay then.

Xascul: This is going to be big...

Eva: Lic lac la lac lilac...

(BAM! A giant ice glacier erupts from the ground)

Kazumi: And big it was. If Evangeline has a chance to show off her power, then she goes for the jugular.

Xascul and Yuunagi: (starts cheering like mad)

Xascul: Yeah! That was awesome!

Yuunagi: It was, the way the glacier just erupted out of the ground like that was incredible!

Eva: Hahahaha! This is why no one messes with me, the Dark Evangel! Hahahaha!

Yuunagi: Okay, you can cut the evil vampire gig now...

Xascul: So now we're going to pour two liters of holy water on Eva to see if that does anything.

Kazumi: The water is poured on Eva and then they try again. Eva once again blasts another ice spell, but this time there is a slight difference. The glacier is noticeably smaller.

Xascul: Hey! What'ya know? I think the holy water actually weakened Eva a little!

Yuunagi: I think you're right.

Xascul: But the myth that if you pour holy water will kill a vampire is still up for question. And so far we poured almost four liters and that still has not done anything to physically damage Eva.

Yuunagi: Shall we use the rest of it to see if it'll work?

Xascul: Sure why not? If it's worth doing...

Yuunagi and Xascul: It's worth overdoing!

Kazumi: The team decide to go for broke and use the remainder of their holy water and pour it all on Evangeline.

Xascul: Uh, did that do anything?

Yuunagi: I don't think it was successful...

Eva: Oh, but it was... in a way...hehehe...

Kazumi: Unfortunately, their only result is one very wet and angry Eva, and we all know what happens when she gets angry...

Xascul: Oh no... so really quick, how are going to call this myth?

Yuunagi: Busted! Busted! I'm outta here!

Xascul: Me too! Run!

Eva: (furious) You guys are gonna pay more than just blood when I get my hands on you two!

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
